Games that you should not play
Chapter 1- The reaping that is not supposed to be me. My name is Aira Chryzl E. Domingo. I currently, oh come on, why do I need to do this. Hell, my life turned for the worse. I'm just 11 and a half and they expect us to kill each-other. They established the "School Games" to minimize our outcries and rebellion , and in top of that, grades 4,5,6,7,8 and 9 are expected to join the reapings. The system goes like this. First, they select 6 schools to get the tributes, in the order of example, my school was picked third, my school had to send 4 six grade students. Now to my reaping, sometime in August. I was walking down my street, with my nanny and little brother. Going to school was not my forte, waking up early was not my thing, and I hate most of the new teachers. I was kicking a abandoned rock , my brother needed to buy something . I have to go now, I ran towards my school, tapped my self in and waited for my bag. Surely, my bags arrived in mere minutes. I got my bag checked by my cousin, he is part of our student council. D.S , my cousin , is the 6th grade representative, and assistant of a friend, the "El Presidente" of the class and student council as well. " Aira, fix your bag sometime" He said, I don't fix my bag, not even once, I just shove things inside "Whateves cuz." Was my slang answer. I walk up the stairs, go to my classroom, the infamous 6-Trustworthy, the adviser was the same, good ol' Mrs.Cruz, I admit I'm a bit terrified of her. "Aira! Don't you even dare to-" My friend who was sitting on the back, err, my best friend Tin, shouted. I cut her off "Annoy you, I won't stop , NEVER" I laughed "Whatever." Was her annoyed answer. " Attention! All 6th Grade students , please report to the Multipurpose hall after the flag ceremony." The microphone boomed in the halls and corridors. As on cue, the bell rang Flag ceremony doesn't seem right, there is some parts missing from the prayer and the official school anthem , there is something suspicious going on. "All grade six pupils , right here." there were ushers upstairs, this is very suspicious at the time. There were guards in every direction, exit and entrance. Ushers were in every column and row, and there were 2 glass bowls at the stage. As usual it was hot, very scorching hot. The owners of the school, Mrs. and Mr. Prim was talking with a lady who was very pale and tall, even taller than Mrs. Prim in her stilettos. "Welcome students, to a very special event, we are choosing two girls and boys to be in a reality show." the woman Mrs. and Mr. Prim was talking to earlier cheerily said to us. " And now for our girls" She dug out a slip of paper at the bottom of the bowl." Ms. Christine Darusin." My best friend was called, ushered into the stage. Sighing in annoyance. " And Ms. Aira Domingo" That was my name, I walked towards the stage, straightening my skirt. "And for our boys" She reached for the other bowl " Mr. Jericho Bingayen." Of all the males in our batch, him! I had the crush on him since I saw him the first time, we were seatmates. He walked calmly to the stage, I felt a slight blush running through my cheeks "And Mr. Ricardo Naval" He, now he's the "El Presidente" I've been talking about, also Christine's cousin. We were ushered into a car, by big guys, weirdly connected to the Hunger Games, one of my library of favorite books. "Now," A guy said "you all know the Hunger Games right?" the man said "I do" "Sure?" "yeah" "Because your going to be thrown in it" Christine and My face lost it's color. "F-F" That was the only thing Christine got to mutter, I covered her mouth before she said it. "Just say Cupcake." I whispered to her ear It was a long and quiet car ride, good thing I didn't barf in front of him It stopped across a fancy hotel, the guards forced us in it. "Now, in just a hour, you will say goodbye to all your friends and family. So may the odds be ever in your favor" the guard said, they led us into our own rooms. "Aira?" My English teacher,Ms. Quinto, knocked on the door "Miss SM! I'll miss you."I hugged her as hard as I can. "Meron pa kami Aira" (We are here too Aira) Our Adviser said. I never hugged her before. I've been afraid of her since 4th Grade. "Oo naman Miss" (Of course miss)I also hugged her. Soon, they had to go. My mama and papa gone next, they found my lucky locket, they said to take it for good luck. Joan and Adiella came next, my best friends, outside Christine. And that was all. We were taken to the airport. I feel being shipped to our apparent deaths.